A method is known for production of ultradispersed diamond that includes decomposition of an explosive as a result of a detonation process in an environment containing an inert gas, and then for synthesis of it in the zone of the explosive reaction. This disclosure is found in V. M. Titov, V. F. Anisinchkin and I. Yu. Malikov, Synthesis of Ultradispersed Diamonds in Explosive Waves (in Bulgarian), Report No. 196, Lavrentiyev Institute for Hydrodynamics, Novosibirsk, formerly in USSR.
The shortcomings of the known method are as follow: the need for the use of an inert gas, unsatisfactory dynamic parameters of the detonation process, which account for thermal and pressure loading and give unacceptable information on the completeness and rate of the explosive reaction; and the impossibility of satisfactorily controlling the explosive reaction, which degrades the quality of the detonation process.